The Chosen Ones
by Nate Texans
Summary: Summary: Six months before the events of Tenrou Island after the Edolas events all the Dragon Slayers of Fiore disappeared without a trace. The Dragon Slayers are training in another realm preparing for the day they return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dragon Slayers**

Six months before the events of Tenrou Island the Dragon Slayers disappeared without a trace. Some witnesses say they saw a white light shine through the night sky the night of the disappearance. Though only seven were seen and three of them were in the city of Magnolia. One was over the magic councils prison. Two others were in a small town on one side of Fiore. One was in the mountains a few days hike from Magnolia.

When none of the Dragon Slayers didn't appear at the guild after a few days Fairy Tail in their most 'calmly fashion' searched for them throughout the city. Though there we no traces of kidnappings or attacks. When the Thunder God Tribe went in search of the last place Laxus was seen they received the same answers from the witnesses of the small town. They reported back to Fairy Tail and a search began.

After three months there were no traces, sightings, or rumors of any dragon slayers seen anywhere. Though Fairy Tail and there allies never stopped searching. Team Natsu searched non-stop for their guild mates as neither did the Thunder God Tribe for their exiled leader.

When the S-class exams came around Fairy Tail was not up to it but they knew their guild mates would not want them to ignore it on their accounts. So they trained, they went on missions, and they went on about their days as normally as they could though the memories of their guild mates never left their minds. The years participants consisted of Gray, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Mest, Jet, and Freed.

-x- Six Months Ago

Natsu was sitting at the foot of a tree in a forest when he opened his eyes and looked around noticing nobody else was in sight. He got up groggly feeling his body weak and his felt light-headed. His vision was still blurry no matter how many times he blinked and all he heard was a ringing in his ears. He saw a mess of blue laying on the ground next to a tree and walked over to it slowly. When he reached it his vision cleared and the mess of blue was Wendy. He knelt down behind her and flipped her over. He shook her slowly getting a small groan from her and seeing her eyes open.

"Wendy" Natsu said not getting an answer. He then realized that if Wendy woke up the same way he did then he would have to wait until she could hear him. He waited until he could see his reflection in her eyes and that's when he spoke again. "Wendy can you hear me?" He asked getting a small nod from the young dragon slayer. "Good" Natsu said with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked sitting up slowly and looking around.

"I don't know." Natsu responded joining her in looking around them. "I woke up just a couple minutes ago."

"Salamander?" Natsu and Wendy heard a gruff voice ask and turned to see Gajeel leaning weakly against a tree. "Where are we?" He asked walking over to them and falling to his knees.

"I was just about to ask that" another gruffly voice asked and the three turned to see Laxus walking towards them trying his best to stand up straight. He reached the nearest tree to the group and leaned against it. "Though I must say I'm glad I'm not alone here." Laxus said sounding relieved.

"Follow me" a voice whispered and the group turned to see a white orb floating in the air. "Follow me and you will get the answers you seek." He added and began floating away.

"I don't trust it." Laxus said watching the orb float away.

"Neither do I." Gajeel added keeping his guard up.

"I don't either but what other choice do we have right now. I can sure use some answers even if it is the death of me." Natsu said standing up weakly and follow the orb.

"I agree with Natsu." Wendy said standing up and following weakly after Natsu.

Gajeel and Laxus shared a look before groaning and following Natsu and Wendy who in turn were following the orb. They walked for half an hour but it felt like hours due to the pace they were walking. They reached a clearing in a field that lead to an open grassland for miles and miles then in the furthest distance were mountains covered in snow. In the center of the field there was a small pond and the orb disappeared over it. The four made their way to the pond and began drinking it from it.

They then heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a young blonde boy wearing a yellow shirt and white trousers and a young black haired boy wearing a brown shirt and white trousers they were around Wendys age approaching slowly and cautiously. The four turned to each other and then returned their gaze to the two young boys who reached the water but never looked away from the four and began cupping their hands in the water drinking.

"I am Sting and this is my friend Rogue. We are dragon slayers." The blonde introduced after his fourth drink. "Who are you?" He asked looking at the four.

"I am Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced and Stings eyes went wide.

"I am Wendy Marvel" Wendy introduced.

"I am Laxus Dreyar" Laxus introduced third.

"I am Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel introduced getting Rogue to go wide eyed.

"We are Dragon Slayers." Natsu informed with his signature grin.

"Who might you be?" Gajeel asked as the group then followed his line of vision to reveal a man Natsu knew as Cobra.

"My name is Eric but you can call me cobra." Cobra introduced as he knelt at the water and began drinking it. "I am a Dragon Slayer as well." He informed.

"I am Rose Niagara." A female voice introduced causing all the dragon slayers to look up and see a woman wearing a white robe with long balck hair that reached her feet and a rose in her hair looking down at them. "I am the first ever dragon slayer and I am the reason you are here." She said floating down but still above the water. " You are the chosen ones."

**A/N: This is a test run. The first chapter of the story I just thought of. If I continue the story is completely up to you guys. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. I have some good ideas for this fanfiction so I hope I get good reviews. Love interest if any will not be introduced until later except for maybe one. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"Chosen ones for what?" Laxus asked as he stood up and it showed he towered the woman though she did not seem one bit afraid of him. He crossed his arms.

"To save Earthland" she responded without a second to spare. "If you fall then Earthland falls. There is a war approaching on the horizon and neither of you are ready for it." She informed.

"War? What war? Against who?" Natsu asked as he stood up and the woman then appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"A war against dragons, humans, and demons from the deepest darkest pits of the underworld." She told him eyes never leaving his. "If you were to fight them here and now you'd die. You stand no chance and that is where this world comes into play." She told him floating again as she stuck her hands out to their surroundings. "I brought you here and I alone created this world." She told them as a bird landed on her arm.

"Where exactly is here?" Wendy asked looking around. "It doesn't appear to be Earthland or Edolas." She stated standing up.

"This is a different realm. A realm I created on my death bed and gave my soul to. I control the land, the animals, and the weather." She informed as then the weather started becoming a bed cold.

"This war you spoke of. When is it to come?" Cobra asked taking another drink of water glad that it was now cold than of its warmer state a few minutes ago.

"Seven years, nine months, eighteen hours, and seven seconds." She replied looking up to the sky. "You are to remain here for the time being and train."

"You called us the chosen ones. Why us?" Sting asked from his kneeling position next to Rogue.

"You are Dragon Slayers only you can defeat a dragon. You are also the most powerful beings out there even more powerful than God Slayers. Your bodies can take on and adapt to all kinds of elements while theirs can only handle their own. If they were to be like you they'd be too powerful and could rule the world. That is something the creators of this world did not want." She replied looking to Sting. "I have fought many dragons in my time and even met several god slayers. Each have fallen before me."

"What exactly are we to learn here?" Rogue spoke up for the first time since saying his name.

"For a year you and a partner will be paired on put on a different parts of the land. You will have no powers nor can you die. Though you can feel every ounce of pain inflicted on your body. There will be two groups of two and one of three since there are seven of you. After the year is up you will be teleported to this very spot again. Once here you will begin individual training for six months. After that you will then work together as a team. Every week you will face a new threat. Some of your magical level others stronger than you. Every one will be more challenging."

There was a flash and when it vanished everyone was wearing different clothing than they were before. Each were wearing a long sleeved jacket with small zipped up pockets that was zipped up along with matching pants that was the color of their magic and black combat boots. Laxus was unhappy his was yellow but decided not to argue about it. A piece of Lacrima appeared behind their ear.

"These suits are made from dragons scales. They cannot be torn or destroyed easily. They will keep your bodies warm when the temperature drops at night. Behind all of your ears are lacrima that allow you to talk to your teammate if you get separated. There are different animals and challenges in every sector of this realm. Each of you will be given a sword, a torch, rope, and a bow with ten arrows. If you lose one it will not be replaced. Use them to hunt and to defend yourselves." She told them as a sheathed sword appeared in each of their hands. A quell full of arrows appeared on their backs and a bow constructed itself across their chests.

Natsu unsheathed the sword revealing the dragon etched onto the blade. It's eyes flashed red for a split second signaling it was in the right hands. Then a feeling surged through him. It felt as if the blade was apart of him as if it was one with him. He swung the sword in surprise that it weighed as much as a feather. The rest did their same and each of the eyes flashed the color of their magic.

"Now let us see who you will be paired with. Look at your blades." Rose instructed and each did what they were told.

Natsu' sword showed an image of Wendy. Gajeels showed an image of Rogue. Laxus looked at his to see Sting and Cobra. "Now that your swords have spoken you will now be teleported to your homes for the next year." Rose informed. In the flash the field was now empty. "See you in a years time.

Natsu and Wendy were teleported to a mountain full of rocks and ledges. They looked up to see several streams going throughout the area showing where the mages could find water. Natsu looked over to Wendy who appeared scared and he stuck his hand out. Wendy looked at it before grabbing it and giving him a nod. The two began to search for a place to make camp. The clouds above grew black and lightning flashed in the sky before the roar of thunder could be heard. There was a storm on its way.

Gajeel and Rogue were teleported to forest where trees were all that they could see. The trees reached hundreds of feet into the sky. Gajeel patted Rogues head before walking in a direction seaking shelter. As a fog began to appear.

Laxus, Cobra, and Sting appeared at the base of a mountain covered in snow. They looked around and snow wall all that they could see. Laxus looked at the young boy who looked like a miniature him who looked rather scared. He patted the young boys head knowing his safety was his responsibility. Cobra looked at the two before hearing the roar of the incoming blizzard. He turned and noticed the two others heard it two and the three began to look for somewhere to escape the blizzard.

Rose looked at each of the groups through a crystal ball in the center of a cave. She was no longer in the form she appeared to the group in. Now she was in her true form. She was in the form of a white with red stripes dragon. "Your challenges have only just begun."

**A/N: What did you all think of this chapter? I hope it was a good read and I still have some more info to add in but that will take place over the next few chapters. I thought I'd update it today as a gift. Also I was thinkin of a Harem in the works for Natsu when he returns maybe starting it with Wendy. Now before you judge the ageing process will be mentioned in the next chapter. Also if not then give me some suggestions for a pairing with Natsu or any pairings you think came come from this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Three Months**

Natsu was running along the rocky canyon chasing a mountain goat he had been chasing for a day and a half now. This was the goat that kept getting away from him and he knew it was the same one due to its right horn half missing. It knew the mountain better than he did. He then ran into a narrow gap he knew he didn't fit in to. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the narrow gap that led to the goat home. He narrowed his eyes before turning around and headed back to the cave where he knew a worried Wendy was waiting for him.

It would only take a few hours to get back from the spot he was at. He spent a day and a half chasing the freaking goat all over the mountain and the score was now Natsu 0 Goat 6. He was walking along the cliff that he needed to climb up when he heard a scream rip through the mountain. It sounded like Wendy. He quickly began climbing 'it sounded louder than usual which means it's near' he thought as he was climber faster than usual. He heard another scream and literally started throwing himself up the mountain.

He finally reached the top ten minutes later and saw Wendy laying on the ground with a cut on her right cheek and he sword a few feet away from her. A huge creature known as a Minotaur half man half bull they had fought it last month and now it was back. It was a strong creature, fast, smart, and very pissed off.

Natsu saw Wendy trying to crawl to her sword only for the Minotaur to kick her in the stomach sending her away.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted which got Wendy to look up at him pain in her eyes and blood running down her face. He saw that look and something inside of him just snapped. He drew his sword and gripped it tightly in his left hand. His knuckles turned white from the pressure.

"Natsu" she whispered before passing out.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted running at the creature and swinging his sword for all it's worth. He felt nothing but fire pump through his veins keeping him going. He dodged a swing and did a roll on the ground before spinning around and slicing the creatures back the first blow he landed in both battles. It roared in pain before looking at him and breathing hard.

It charged at him and Natsu jumped out of the way as it crashed into the mountain. Rocks started to fall and crash around them. Natsu moved out of the way of a boulder that almost landed on him. He ran over to Wendy and huddled over her in a protective way as if his body would stop a boulder. Well it stopped a few rocks.

He heard a roar and looked over to see the creature staring at him. It charged him again and he rolled out of the way with Wendy causing the creature to race pass them and stop just a foot from the cliff. Natsu saw his chance and took it.

Wendy woke up in time to see Natsu leave her side and race at the creature that had just turned around and tackled it over the cliff.

"Natsu!" She shouted with tears brimming around her eyes. "No" she whispered as she put her head down ont he ground and beginning to cry.

She heard a loud groan of pain and looked up to see Natsu' sword stab into the top of the cliff before he used it to hoist his body up from the side of the cliff. Once he had enough of his body on the slab of the cliff her rolled onto his back and left out a huge huff of air. He then took in a deep breath and letting it out. He did it several times

He finally rolled over onto his stomach slowly getting to his knees before placing his feet under him and standing up though he was rocking from side to side in exhaustion. He looked at Wendy who was still looking at him shocked and walked over to her slowly. Once in front of her he fell to his knees before falling onto his back, tackled to the ground by a crying Wendy while she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I saw you go over the cliff and I thought I'd never see you again." Wendy cried into his chest as Natsu then wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"Hey remember what Rose said?" He asked as she looked up at him her eyes letting him know she must of forgotten. "We can't die. We can feel all the physical pain but we can't die. At least not here." Natsu told him as he squeezed her closer to him before kissing the top of her head. "So don't cry anymore." Natsu said removing his arms so he could use his hands to wipe her face clear of tear stains. He then kissed her forehead. "Come on. It'll be dark soon and I can feel a blizzard coming." Natsu told her as his face grew cold and his breath became visible.

"Yeah I can tell as well." Wendy said breathing out through her mouth seeing the steam come from her mouth. She then got up off Natsu and walked over to grab her sword. Natsu got up slowly and grabbed his sword. He looked over at Wendy who was looking around at the mess the creature made scratching her head with her free hand. He sheathed his sword before walking over to her.

"Come on the sun is setting quickly. Let's go." He informed her grabbing her hand and leading her towards the path that lead up the mountain towards the cave the were calling home. It had a secret way out and a small fire could heat up the entire cave. Wendy looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Looks like we're going to have to dig into our left overs. Stupid goat got away again." Natsu told her with a sheepish smile scratching the back of his head. She just shook her head the smile still on her face.

"One day Natsu you'll get him." Wendy said with a smile and Natsu nodded with his signature smile.

Rose looked on at the two. They had become close over the last three months. She could see how much Natsu cared for the young dragon slayer and how much he is willing to risk to protect her. She created the creature to challenge their abilities as mortals. Now since her creation was now dead she had to think of something else to use to challenge them for the next nine months.

'Natsu you do not know what you do to her when you come to her rescue.' Rose said looking watching the way Wendy smiled and looked at Natsu.

**A/N: Okay guys I have some bad news. Some that you will not like hearing. This story and all my other fanfictions will be put on hold for a while and if I do update it won't be quickly it may take some time. The reason for this is because I am going to work in the oil rigs for a while instead of going to school to save money and it is a very demanding job. So therefore I will put this on hold or like I said if I do update it won't be soon. Sorry. Hope you all forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things Went Wrong**

Natsu and Wendy were hunting the goat Natsu had been trying to kill for the past six months and were about to when everything went white and they were teleported back to the open grassland where they and the other dragon slayers gathered when they met Rose. They looked around and saw the rest of the dragon slayers emerge from the forest.

"What happened?" Natsu asked the dragon slayers as they reached them.

"I don't know. We were about to eat lunch when we were teleported to the forest." Laxus replied as he looked over to Gajeel.

"Same here. If she brought us here something must have gone wrong." Gajeel stated looking at everyone.

"Indeed something has." Rose said appearing above the pond "Fairy Tail members I have horrible news. During the s-class exams on Tenroujima your guild was attacked by a dark guild by the name of Grimoire Heart. They fought and defeated the dark guild but when they were done and preparing to return home they were once again attacked but it was by the dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia. There were no survivors." Rose told them as she stared at the pond beneath her not being able to take the looks of sorrow in the Fairy Tail members eyes.

Wendy was the first to break as she began crying immediately and hugged Natsu for dear life. He hugged her back running his fingers through her hair as tears ran down his face. He looked over to see Laxus walking away to be alone but Natsu swore he could see a tear drop fall from Laxus' walking away form. He then looked over to Gajeel who was on his knees trying so hard to hold back his tears but they were falling down his cheeks in slow strides. He glanced back at Natsu with his red eyes before looking away. He then stood up and he too walked away towards the forest.

Images of the members began showing themselves in their minds and Natsu knew it was Roses doing. She was allowing them to see which friends they lost so they could know who to mourn and could pay respects to them. So they knew which friends memories to honor. Images of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Gildarts, Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, some unknown guy, Master Makarov, Jet, Droy, Laki, Max, Loki, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Mirajane, and Lisanna. The last one really hit him hard. Three years of Lisanna being gone and finally home only for her life to end months later during the S-class exams.

"Our friends are gone Natsu. They're gone." Wendy cried into his shoulder as her grip tightened. He only tightened his right back.

He then looked over to Sting and Rogue who were looking away giving them privacy. His gaze then shifted to Cobra who was doing the same thing. "I promise Wendy when we go home we'll avenge our friends. For now all we can do is remember them all. Remember our family." Natsu told her as he continued to cry silently.

An hour later Natsu carried Wendy to a nearby tree and laid her down in the shade of the treeline. She had cried herself to sleep. After Natsu placed her down he sat next to her looking out into the open space around the pond. Rose had left half an hour ago promising to return in time. Cobra had taken the two younger dragon slayers to look for food and wood for a meal. Natsu noticed that Cobra was no longer the jerk hell bent on destroying earthland like he once was. He was now good in a sense. He had no snide remarks and had the decency to give them privacy where once he would of laughed in their faces.

Natsu then heard a branch snap and turned to his left to see Gajeel who took a seat next to him looking out into the open space. His eyes were puffy and quite red. He'd been crying but Natsu knew not to say anything. They all had to mourn their friends. Even though Gajeel continuously said he didn't care about the guild had become one of them and whether he admit or not he was happy for the first time since Metallicana left he felt like he had a family now some of them were no longer around.

The two sat in silence both staring off into their own little worlds remembering their friends their family in their own ways. Natsu thought of all the fun times they had during guild brawls and parties where they all smiled and drank until they passed out. He could still taste the flavor of Mirajanes cooking on his tongue and it made him smile. He then had a brief flash of his first kiss with a certain short white haired Lisanna as kids when Happy was asleep and Lisanna snuck one in. He sat back against the tree and kept replaying memories.

An hour later Laxus appeared and sat on the other side of Wendy not a single word was spoken from the three awake male dragon slayers. They just sat in silence until Wendy began to stir and woke up. She looked at the three of them before looking down and remembering what happened.

"I-I have an idea." Wendy said shyly sadness still etched in her voice. She looked up to see the three of them glancing at her. "We could make small graves for our lost ones. That's if you all want." Wendy said looking between the three.

"Sounds like a good idea Wendy. I'm in." Natsu said looking at her with a small smile. "That way we can visit them whenever we want."

"I got no problem with that." Gajeel added still looking into the plain.

"Not that bad of an idea pipsqueak." Laxus said patting her head.

The four dragon slayers stood up and began a small journey into the forest into another clearing in the forest. They all walked over to trees and each took turn using their magic to etch the names of their lost ones in the barks. Each tree had a different name and small design of the persons magic under it.

Rose thought it was necessary to give the Fairy Tail members time to mourn so they were given a week. It wasn't long but it was long enough to get use to the thought that their friends/family were gone.

**A/N: Sorry if the title didn't fit the chapter.**

When the week was up Rose appeared above the pond. The time for mourning was over and the time for real training was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Change Of Plans**

The Dragon Slayers all gathered around the small pond awaiting Roses words. She looked them all over before closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled a few times before opening them again.

"Change of plans. Due to recent events in Earthland a new training method will come into terms. I have spent the last week in the realm of Dragons looking for Dragons to help you fulfill your training Sting and Rogue I was able to get the spirits of your dragons to help it took a lot of doing and magic. I have even been able to gather two dragons who are willing to train you Laxus and Cobra." Rose said before raising her arms to the sky and a portal opened. "Your magic has been returned."

Seconds after the portal opened a black dragon with red eyes was the first through the portal. It flew in circles a few times before landing behind Gajeel and roaring into the sky. Gajeel looked on in shock at the appearance of his father before his gaze became one of anger and he lunged at the dragon and was about to strike but got knocked down by its tail and became pinned by one of its feet.

"Calm down brat!" Metalicana shouted at Gajeel.

Another roar was heard as a light blue dragon appeared from the portal and flew around a few times before it landed behind Wendy who quickly ran to the dragon and hugged it crying as the dragon placed her head on Wendys head in affection.

"I missed you so much Grandine!" Wendy cried.

"I missed you too Wendy." Grandine replied.

"Where is this brat I am suppose to train?" A voice asked before a flashing of lightning struck the ground and there behind Laxus stood a yellow dragon who looked pissed off at the world I mean he's yellow he's allowed to be.

"Hey call me a brat and I'll rip your heart from your chest!" Laxus shouted at the dragon.

"Haha, I like this brat already!" The dragon laughed. "I am Cratos the lightning dragon." He introduced himself.

"I'm Laxus." Laxus bowed in respect.

"I have to train this puny little thing?" A dragon appeared from a mist behind Cobra looking down at his small size. "Can I just eat him?" He asked looking up at Rose who gave him a glare.

"You'd die before you even tried." Cobra replied.

"A smart ass huh? I like him." The purplish red dragon said. "I'm Cramos." He added.

"Cobra" Cobra bowed in respect.

Two spirits appeared from nowhere and they nudged the two young males who turned around and appeared shock before running to the dragons and hugging them it was even more shocking that they were actually able too. The dragons were all at least twenty feet tall and thirty feet long but there magical power was the same. Rose had to make them small to fit through the portal.

"I was able to get them to be touchable spirits." Rose smiled. She then looked over to Natsu who was looking up at the portal waiting for his dragon but no other dragon appeared and the portal closed. Natsu looked at her. "I'm sorry Natsu. Igneel refused to come." She told him sadly.

"Oh, well it's fine. It's not like I expected him to appear or anything." Natsu sheepishly laughed but the pain was hard clearly in his voice. "Well I'll let you guys get to your training. If anyone needs me I'll be in the mountains training on my own. I um wish to be alone for a while." Natsu said as he filled up a canteen and walked over to his gear and picked it up.

"Natsu" Wendy muttered sadly as Natsu slowly walked into the woods that lead to the snow covered mountains.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted but Natsu kept walking.

"Natsu!" Laxus shouted but was also ignored. Natsu disappeared into the forest.

"What didn't Igneel come?" Wendy asked looking at Rose who was looking down at the pond.

"He simply did not want to come." Was Roses reply. "You have seven years to train. Work hard and don't waste them." Rose informed before disappearing.

"Grandine did you know Igneel?" Wendy asked looking up at Grandine who nodded. "Why didn't he come?" She asked.

"He simply believes not coming will only cause Natsu to train harder and unlock his true power but he's only broken the boys spirit." Came a reply but not from Grandine. No, the reply came from Metalicana. "Igneel is a fool. He may have given Natsu a good reason to train hard, but he's also given Natsu a reason to shut himself off from the world. After today Natsu will be never be the same Natsu you know. He'll feel unwanted by his father it will eat at him slowly. I've seen it happen before." Metalicana said before looking down at Gajeel. "Come Gajeel there is no time to waste." He then walked away into another part of the forest as Gajeel followed.

"Will that really happen to Natsu?" Wendy asked looking up at Grandine.

"Only time will tell Wendy." Grandine replied as she led Wendy elsewhere.

'Natsu' Wendy said in her mind as she looked towards the path Natsu took before following Grandine.

-With Natsu A Day Later At The Base Of the Snow Covered Mountian-

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He shouted as he punched a boulder that shook the mountain causing an avalanche to occur heading straight for him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his senses waiting for the avalanche to hit him. 'This is a stupid idea Natsu.' He heard Happys voice in his head causing Natsu to open his eyes and freeze in his spot and taking the blow from the avalanche head on and unguarded. 'Pathetic Natsu.' He heard Igneel voice this time. His body heat sky rocketed and any snow withing ten feet of help melted away turning into water than then turned into steam. "Stupid Igneel." He muttered.

Natsu made his way out of the snow hole and made is way to another spot where he repeated the process from before. He caused maybe a hundred avalanches before giving up and calling it a day. His magic energy was low.

That night by the campfire in the cave Natsu made base camp in Natsu sat against a wall with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head on his knees looking into the fire. Natsu looked like hurt child. A flashback appeared to play in the fire.

A young Natsu was running around Igneel trying to catch his tail but it kept escaping his grasp. Every time Natsu lunged at Igneels tail Igneel moved it away quickly causing Natsu to skid across the floor. This particular time Natsu slide and came to a stop when his head hit a boulder.

'Ow...' Natsu moaned as he held his head in pain. 'Igneel it hurts' he whined.

'Natsu stop being so pathetic.' Igneel told him before poking Natsu with his tail and knocking him on his backside. 'Dragons never complain neither do dragon slayers especially the ones who control fire. We are meant to be the toughest of the tough. Now try to catch my tail again and this time no complaining.' Igneel told him as he moved his tail around provoking Natsu. Natsu got up and began chasing the tail again.

Natsu then stood up and began training in hand to hand combat trying to make his moves faster and more agile. He shadow boxed himself. He did push ups and sit ups. He even smashed the ceiling until a pull up bar was created. He trained his body physically that night until the sun came up and he went for a run.

After a week of training to expand his magical power he trained his body again but this time only for an hour or two so he could give his body time to rest and recover. Also, so he could get some sleep.

That night Natsu tossed and turned as he kept hearing the voices of his guild mates play in his head over and over again. Though those who played more often were those that were closest to him. 'Natsu if only you were here you could of saved us. If only you were strong enough in the first place you wouldn't of had to leave.' "No, I had no choice I'm sorry." He muttered in his sleep. 'Natsu if I get lost will you come find me?' He heard Lisannas voice ask. "Lisanna" he gasped as he sat up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He looked over to the entrance of the cave and noticed it was daylight out.

Natsu was about to train but the lack of food in his stomach caused it to cramp in pain and emptyness. He fell to his knees in pain holding his stomach. He heard a branch snap and he turned in the direction of the sound to see Wendy standing there looking at him wide eyed.

"Natsu" she muttered before running over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Wendy." He told her as he slowly stood up but the pain was still there. He did his best to hide his pained face from Wendy. "I just need to eat something. I'll be fine." He told her and gave her a small smile before he took a step and then fell to his knees.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted as she kneeled by his side.

"I'm fine Wendy." He told her before passing out.

"Natsu!... Grandine!" Wendy shouted her mothers name into the sky and a few seconds later Grandine landed next to the pair.

"Wendy what happened?" Grandine asked looking Natsu over.

"I don't know." Wendy replied her voice full of fear.

"Wendy calm down." Grandine said before she examined Natsu. "He's starving. He's passed out from mal-nourishment. He's been starving himself." Grandine informed her. She then looked over towards the cave where Natsu' stuff was only fifty yards away. "Wendy get his stuff then we'll take him to our home." Grandine said as Wendy nodded and wiped her tear filled eyes before running to the cave and gathering Natsu's things Grandine noticed the scorch marks on the nearby boulders before Wendy returned.

Grandine allowed Wendy to get on her back before she floated and grabbed Natsu before carrying him away to Wendy and her home. They flew for a few minutes before landing in a clearing near a small waterfall that was good for fishing, drinking, and showering.

"Wendy you can use your magic to wake him. Give it a try." Grandine said knowing Wendy knew what she meant.

"I haven't even tried it on anything let alone a person." Wendy replied but gave a sigh knowing Grandine was giving her a small scowl. "Sky dragons waking call" Wendy chanted her hands glowing as she pushed down on Natsu's chest causing an aura to appear and disappear as Natsu then gasped in awakening. "Natsu" Wendy muttered as she hugged him.

"Wendy get him something to eat." Grandine told the young slayer who nodded and walked over to her pack and pulled out a cooked fish. "You have been starving yourself Natsu you need to eat." Grandine told Natsu who nodded in confusion.

"I haven't been starving myself on purpose. I've just been to busy trying to build up my body and magical power I suppose I may have forgotten." He told the dragon before taking the fish Wendy offered and literally scarfed it down and burped. "Sorry" he said looking down. "Well then I guess I'll be going." He stood up.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here with Wendy and I. Igneel can be a stubborn fool all he wants but I will not let someone Wendy cares deeply for suffer but of his ignorance. I will train you in whatever I know about Fire Dragon Slayer magic that I have heard Igneel talk about for centuries. I will also teach you sky dragon slayer magic if you wish. Though you must teach Wendy to use fire and to use it in an offensive way." Grandine said giving Natsu a deal.

"May I have a minute to think it over?" Natsu asked and Grandine nodded. He walked over to the stream and looked out to it. "I'll accept these terms." Natsu spoke after a few seconds. He then spun around "When to we start sensei?" He asked bowing.

"Tomorrow. Tonight we fill that stomach of yours." Grandine told him before flying off to get food.

Wendy ran over to Natsu and hugged him. "I'm glad you're staying Natsu." Wendy said before getting on her tip toes and kissing his cheek before walking away with a blush.


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Years Later

**Chapter 6: Seven Years Later... To Battle!**

An explosion rang out in the forest as dust, branches, and leaves flew everywhere. When the dust settled there stood an older Wendy breathing heavy from the days sparring. When the dust fully cleared Wendy noticed Natsu had disappeared. She narrowed her eyes and used her senses.

"Come on Wendy you have to do better than that. It's a baby hit" Natsu teased from the shadows of the forest. Wendy huffed with her eyes closed. She didn't notice drop down a vine made rope and slide down it to come face to face with her while being upside. He smiled and kissed her cheek before immediately disappearing up.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked up "Sky Dragons Roar!" She shouted shooting her most powerful attack up towards the branches above. When the attack hit nothing but branches full of leaves which rained down on her she huffed again and sat down crossed legged and crossed arm. Her eyes where close and she was pouting.

"You know your cute when you pout" Natsu teases and she open her eyes and looks to the right and sees nothing. "Wrong side" he teases again and she turns only to meet his lips. She smiles at the kiss and shoots her hands up around his neck before pulling him down on top of her. "I'd say that was cheating, but I still seem to have the upper-hand" he grins as he pulls away.

"You'd never take advantage of me would you Natsu?" Wendy asks in a teasing voice and Natsu give her his signature smile and her heart warms.

"Never" he says before ducking down to kiss her lips again.

"You two are worser than a couple of mating dragons" Grandines voice says as she lands next to the two who pull away groaning.

The two just gave her a frustrated look. She had very bad timing. You see after Grandine took on training Natsu as well seven years ago he and Wendy had gotten rather close, very close. It started off as nothing but friendship. Then two years ago Wendy had aged more and Natsu hadn't which rather confused everyone. Rose had appeared saying neither of them were going to age after a specific age year. Only Wendy, Sting, and Rouge would age due to them being very young.

That was all she said before disappearing again. As the years continued Wendy grew up and the more time they spent together training, searching for food, the eventual cuddling when the cold weather came through the duo had become inseparable. Where Natsu went Wendy went and vice versa. Natsu said he was waiting for Wendy to turn eighteen which she did the year before and when she did they decided to become a thing. Grandine didn't mind, but she didn't want any grandchildren yet saying she was still too young.

When she gave them the birds and the bees talk the two both stated they were going to wait until they were both ready and so far they weren't. They never went farther than kissing, cuddling, and maybe some groaping. Depending on whether Grandine was around.

Over the past seven years the two hadn't had contact with the other dragon slayers. Neither felt it necessary. Grandine though thought otherwise and the dragons had weekly meetings. Natsu had grown taller though and put on more muscle tone due to all the training and he now argued he could ten rounds with Erza and possibly Gildarts easily and possibly even win. His hair had grown out but he would cut it after a certain amount of time.

Wendy on the other hand aged and lets say puberty was rather well to the young dragon slayer over time. She had all the right curves in all the right places and Natsu sometimes found it hard to keep his hands off of her and she used it to her advantage. Wendy now sported long hair that reached her lower back. She said she'd cut it when they went home to a shorter more tolerable size. She still put her hair in pigtails which Natsu found still rather cute. Their clothes grew with their bodies new physiques.

Both of the dragon slayers' power grew immensely with all their training. The two trained so much Grandine found herself running out of things to teach them and things to have them train with. Both were well trained with the sword, both knew fire and sky dragon magic, both had new techniques, and both their senses grew immensely as well. They were even able to go into drive modes and dragon force easily of their own free will.

"Well let's go children it's almost time for lunch and the two of you need to get cleaned up. You're all drenched in sweat and reak of hormones." Grandine said as she began walking in the direction of the waterfall near the cave that she created so the two could shower. Natsu and Wendy walked behind her hand in hand.

After they showered and ate lunch Natsu and Wendy spent most of the afternoon searching the forest for fruits they could eat as snack during the day or herbs to use as spices or medication. They were walking through the forest when they were teleported to the pond they hadn't seen in seven years and a few months. The looked around and noticed the other dragon slayers were there as well. Around the pond stood several racks pull of armor. Each rack had a specific name on it.

Each dragon slayer walked over to the racks and walked around until they spotted their very own. Each rack held full body armor that was the color of their magic with dragon etched into the chest plates and a black cape. "The material is thin, lightweight, and flexible it would feel as if you were wearing the same clothes you are wearing right now. Only the helmet is unflexible. The armor can withstand any hit, it is made from a dragons scales." Rose appeared over the pond as she told them this. "Natsu, your father allowed me to make this suit from his scales. If you don't want it I can give you another one." Rose said looking at him. (Picture Arcadios' armor except the abdomen part looks like the one Jellal sports during the battle with the dragons.)

"No, it's fine" Natsu said as he ran his hand over the armor which glowed as his magic seal appeared as a lock before it disappeared. "Why are you showing us this?" Natsu asked looking up at Rose.

"In one hours time the dragon will pass through the eclipse gate and begin creating mayhem. This is what you all have been training for. This is you were bred to do." Rose said with a serious look. "Now begin to put on your armor. Your home will need you soon. Also, once the use for the armor is done a mark will appear on your body of a tattoo hidden behind a shield and that will allow you to access the armor at any time." She tells them.

"So it's sort of like requip magic?" Laxus asks and Rose nods. "Alright then." He then begins to put on his armor. Rose made it gold so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Your swords will remain yours and yours alone. You will also be given shields, and you can use them only if you wish to. They too have been made from a dragons scales." She tells them as a shield appears at the foot of the armor.

"This is all so cool" Sting and Rogue say at the same time.

"Dragons come say goodbye for it will be the last time for a while that you will be seeing them." Rose spoke into the sky as the dragons began to land next to their students.

-x-

After an hour had passed and the dragons slayers all had their armors they gathered around the pound for a few final words from Rose.

"I have seen you all grow over the last seven years and I will say you all are better dragon slayers than those of my time. They were greedy and ruthless where you are ungreedy and kind hearted. You all have changed so much and it has been a privilege to watch you all" she tells them and they all kneel in respect to her. A tear runs down her cheek. "It begins. Now is your time. Make me proud dragon slayers" she smiled and they nod. "One last thing, Fairy Tails mages are alive" she says and they stare at her. She transforms into a dragon shocking them all as she roars to the sky and they all disappear in a flash of light.

"They will fight to the death" Grandine says to the other dragons who nod.

"They will make us proud" Rose speaks up and they all roar to the sky.

-x-

All the mages and knights battling the dragons and hatch-lings were crowded in front of the eclipse gates. They had put up a good effort, but they were pushed back. Without dragon slayers there was nobody to fight the dragons. They were about to give up hope when seven lights broke through the black smoke covered sky. They gathered into a triangle formation in front of the mages and seven different colored orbs floated down.

Everyone watched in astonishment at the sight. When the orbs were barely off the ground they flashed and when the lights died down in their places were seven kneeling figures wearing armor and capes with dragon symbols on them. Everyone knew from the looks of them that they were the dragon slayers who disappeared years ago.

The seven figures then stood up and each of them were holding swords and a shield. "I'll take the big one" Natsu said looking up to the sky where a man stood on top of the biggest dragon. "I'll take care of the flaming dragon first. The rest of you can choose whichever you'd like" he says before wings made of fire appear on his back and he flies off.

"You heard him, to battle!" Laxus shouted and the seven dragon slayers ran in a direction of the dragon they wanted to fight. Wendy stayed put as she watched the jade colored dragon approach from the west and turned to him. He didn't seem like he was going to fight, but Wendy knew to never underestimate a dragon.

"They leave the girl to fight me? Do they think I am not dangerous?!" The dragon shouts.

"I am the daughter of Grandine and I have decided of my own free will that I will face you. If you so much as try to harm these people I will end your life where you stand" Wendy threatens as a blue aura with a tinge of red releases from her body.

"Daughter of Grandine?" The dragon asks as it gets on two feet using one of his claws to rub his chin in a thinking manner. "Ahh, Grandine. She's one hell of a dragon" he says then the image of a furious Grandine in battle popped into his mind and a shiver ran down his spine. "I think I'll stay out of this" he says with a tinge of fear, but Wendy doesn't take her eyes off him or lowers her weapons.

The others stare at what Wendy has become. She was scary, but she wasn't a threat to them. Her magic power had risen exponentially and could be felt by the mages about fifty feet away. The mages of Fairy Tail wondered if they Wendy they knew was still in there somewhere. They hoped she was cause this Wendy will take a lot of getting use to. The sounds of explosions draw the mages attention and they can see battles taking place in the distance. Lights from the explosions flash in the sky.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried not to make it long or too short and I tried to have it make as much sense as I could and also explain what happened between Natsu and Wendy who is the first person in Natsu' harem. I know I am going to add Lisanna and Levy for sure, I need more though. I will make Natsu a harem king! *Fist Raised High* Haha. I hope you all enjoyed. After the battle which will end next chapter or the one after I will have the dragon slayers have half a chapter to themselves then the other half which is life a small paragraph where they describe their journey then the rest will be more stuff. Not sure what yet. Well Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle**

"Wendy is that you?" Erza asks as she takes a step towards the dragon slayer, but gets no response. Wendy just continues to stare at the dragon who pretends not to notice her stare.

Natsu lands in front of the flaming dragon with a smirk on his face before he requips his shield away. The dragon stops in his tracks and stares Natsu down "I am Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer, who might you be dragon?" Natsu introduces himself.

"I am Atlas Flame the Hell Flame dragon" the dragon now known as Atlas introduced himself. The dragon then began to pick up a familiar scent and looks around for the owner of the scent but soon realizes it's coming from the human in front of him. "Dragon slayer who is your dragon?" Atlas asks as he eyes the dragon slayer cautiously.

"I am son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King!" Natsu says loudly but there was no pride in his voice. It was just words spilling from his mouth.

"Hmm" the dragon hummed in thought as he observed Natsu. "I give up" the dragon says without a second thought and Natsu who was not expecting this gets taken by surprise.

"I see, my I ask why?" Natsu asks as he continues to hold his sword in a battle stance.

"Igneel is a dear friend and has saved my life countless times before. I will not fight the son of the dragon who saved my life especially if he is the prince of the fire dragons" Atlas flame told Natsu of his reasons which too took Natsu by surprise for he did not expect to hear this piece of information.

'I'm a prince?' Natsu thought to himself before shaking his head and looking back up at the dragon. "How do I know you will not go back on your word and attack me once my back is turned?" Natsu asks with a menacing tone.

"I would not dare harm the prince. No fire dragon of any kind would dare attack the prince. We are all loyal to Igneel, for without him no more fire dragons of any kind would exist. Without him you would not be who you are today" Atlas replied to Natsu. "You have my loyalty young prince" the dragon then bowed to Natsu.

Natsu could hear the sincerity in his voice and walked over to the dragon and placed his hand on the dragons head. He was a bit surprised that he could touch the dragon. "I believe you Atlas Flame Hell Dragon, now I have a question for you" Natsu says causing the dragon to lift his head and look him in the eyes.

"What is it my prince?" The dragon asks.

"Will you fight with me?" Natsu asks looking the dragon in the eyes with seriousness.

"Till my dying breath" the dragon replies without a second thought. "Hop on" he says and Natsu quickly jumps on his back before the dragon flaps his wings and lifts up into the sky and heads for the dragon flying around the city overhead.

"What can you tell me of the man on the dragon?" Natsu asks watching every moment the dragon and the man make.

"He is strong, but nothing compared you to my prince. He is not from this time period as neither am I. He has the ability to control dragons, but my loyalty is with you" the dragon informs Natsu. "Get ready my prince" the dragon states and Natsu gets into a fighting stance.

"How dare you defy me!" A male voice shouts from atop the other dragon. "I am you king, obey me!" He shouts "Motherglare attack that traitor!" The dragon known as Motherglare only roars before flying towards Atlas and in seconds the two dragons collide and Natsu leaps from one dragon to the other and slashes his sword at the man on top of Motherglare but he too draws a sword and blocks Natsu's attack before it could land. "Ah, Natsu Dragneel. Long time no see" he says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know who you are, neither do I care but unless you stop this then I will have no other choice but to defeat you and your dragon" Natsu replies in all seriousness.

"Ah, I'd like to see you try" the male says before shooting a blast from his open hand at Natsu who easily dodges it by side stepping. "It seems I might have to take this battle serious" the male chuckles before his blade begins to glow purple.

"The path you have chosen is your doom" Natsu replies as his blade begins to glow red, an aura begins to surround his body with a hint of blue in it, and a few scales begin to cover his body.

"Holy Shadow dragon slashing strike!" The male shouted as a purple wave flew at Natsu who slashed his sword down cutting the wave in half causing it to pass him.

"Is that all you have? My girlfriend strikes harder and faster than you" Natsu taunts the male.

"Ah the sky dragon. I know her, I slit her throat in my time period and in this time period I killed your dear friend Lucy. It was such an adrenaline rush" the male says as he shivers in delight. "Watchi-"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted as he rushed the male and begins clashing swords with him. To the normal eye they appeared as only sparks colliding in the sky. With every clash of their swords it sounded as if thunder roared in the sky. Atlas battled Motherglare which seemed to be an even fight.

"What is that?" Lucy asked from her spot next to Levy. The two couldn't see what was happening in the sky. The only people who could follow the fight were the guild masters, Erza, Mira, and Wendy. Even with a trained eye all the mages could only hear two different shout battling but could not point out any figures.

"Natsu" Wendy whispers to herself as she watches the battle occurring Natsu and the other man. She was able to watch the battle due to the other mages keeping watch of the dragon near them who seemed to be watching the battle as well.

"Seems Natsu is having more success in his battle than we are" Sting said to Rogue as they glanced at the battle before they each dodged an attack from their opposing dragons.

"I agree" Rogue replies before readying an attack. "Shadow dragons roar!" He shouts but his attack has no effect on the dragon. "It's going to be a long day."

"Kick his ass salamander" Gajeel grits as he and his dragon are in a battle of strength at the moment.

"Don't let us down twerp" Laxus says before turning to his dragon and dishing out a roar.

"I can hear your moves" Cobra says to the dragon as he is the only dragon slayer not caring about the current fight Natsu is in.

"Fire dragons flaming fang!" Natsu shouts as he swings his sword sending a shockwave of flames at his opponent who blocks the attack but gets overpowered and thrown into a nearby building causing it to crumble in on him. Natsu stays in the air watching the building knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"Fire dragons exploding geyser!" He shouts as he sticks his hand out towards the debris of the building causing a geyser to shoot out of the ground the radius of the building. When the geyser stops there in the debris lies the male defeated but still conscious.

"Ahahahahahaha ahahahahaha... You think you've won!" the male shouts between pants and coughs. Blood was spewing from his mouth. Natsu then flies down and lands next to the male. "I have a trump card" he says with a smile before he begins to laugh sadistically.

"What trump card?" Natsu asks before a roar rings so loud in the sky it shakes the ground and causes many buildings to crumble. Natsu's eyes went wide as he turns in the direction of the roar only to see the one dragon he knew they'd have to face one day.

The dragons and dragon slayers stopped their battling as they all looked to see the Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia flying down through the clouds. The dragons then began to shake in fear at the king of the dragons. The mages outside of the castle stared up at the dragon who literally casted a shadow over the other dragons.

"This cannot be" Makarov said in shock as he stared at the dragon.

"Acnologia" Arcadios says causing all the guild masters to go wide eyed in shock. "Fire defensive measures! All knights to battle stations!" He shouts as soldiers still in the area begin to prepare for battle.

"Natsu go!" Atlas shouted causing Natsu to look at him and reply with a nod before flying towards the dragon king.

Acnologia landed in front of the castle where all the mages were standing and the army began to fire the defensive measure at Acnologia. The army was firing everything they had at the giant dragon and it just stared at them as the attacks had no effect on it.

"Hey over here!... Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted before firing off a roar at Acnologia but it still had no effect on it. 'Hmm seems I may have to step this up a notch' Natsu thought as he activated his fire drive. He then landed on a building high enough to look Acnologia in the eye as the two gave each other a stare that could kill someone if looks could kill.

**A/N: I hope I did good on this chapter. I apologize if the battle scenes were not good or not really a battle scenes. I'll hopefully make the battle versus Acnologia a good battle scene. ****Also, if you have read my other fanfictions I apologize for not posting lately. I'm currently working on an arc for each one of them and I would prefer to finish the arcs before posting. Once again I apologize. Also, I started writing a new as a favor for a friend. I hope to post soon. ****Until Next Time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Battling Acnologia**

"Natsu be careful" Wendy whispered as she watched her boyfriend and best friend stare down Acnologia from atop a building. Neither of the two made any move, only stared each other down sizing each other up. Wendy then heard footsteps approaching and glanced over her shoulder to see master Makarov approaching her before stopping at her side.

"If anybody can put up a worthy fight against Acnologia, it would be Natsu. Believe in him just as I do. That boy doesn't understand defeat or the meaning of giving up" he gave her a small smile before turning back to the scene before them.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I will be your end" Natsu said as he raised his sword to Acnologia who only seemed to smirk if it was possible at Natsu's words. "You smile now, but you won't be soon" he then requips his armor away before his skin began to take on scales. Acnologia now seemed to take an interest in Natsu as he moved his body in to a battle stance. "Here I come!" Natsu shouted before shooting at Acnologia.

An impact hit the dragon under the chin, but it barely made his body rock. It then shoot its chin down sending Natsu to the ground creating a small crater. The dragons body rocked with what seemed to be laughter as he looked down at Natsu who was looking back at him. The dragon slayer growled before jumping to his feet and squatting as he allowed flames to cover his feet before shooting off like a rocket.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He shouted as his hand became encased in flames before making impact with the dragon face, but once again the dragon was unaffected. He moved his head quickly hitting Natsu sending him into a building which then collapsed in on him.

"Is this all you have pathetic human?" Acnologia asked Natsu who he knew could hear him from within the ruble. Acnologia's voice was deep and powerful it held so much power it caused Natsu's head to ache. "I feel bad for Igneel. To have his power go to waste with such a weakling" as soon as those words were said the collapsed building blew away and in place of the ruble stood Natsu encased it flames. "Did I hit a nerve?" Acnologia's mocking voice asked followed by a chuckle.

"You'll regret taunting me" Natsu growled out before launching himself again. Like before Acnologia simply sent Natsu somewhere crashing into something else. It continued like this. Natsu appeared to others like a ball of flames that continued to attack and get reversed, but everyone could agree on one thing. Natsu wasn't giving up or slowing down. He took every hit and just kept on going.

'Geehee' Gajeel chuckled in his head as he watched the battle from his spot. He knew Natsu wouldn't stop, and that was the reason he respected the pink haired dragon slayer.

'Dragon versus dragon' Laxus thought as he caught a glimpse of the battle.

'I can hear your will' Cobra thought as he glanced over at the scene.

'Such power' Sting looked on in amazement.

'Such will' Rogue looked on in amazement just like Sting.

Natsu was once again sent into a building that crashed in on him and like the times before he shot out of it, but this time he didn't move in for an attack. Instead he landed on a building a ways away from the dragon who watched him in curiosity. 'Time to bring out the big gun' Natsu thought before beginning to conjure all the power he could.

"Giving up already son of Igneel? He'd be disappointed" Acnologia mocked though he made no move to attack.

"Time for me to shut you up… Unleash!" Natsu shouted the last part as a geyser of flames with a hint of blue shot towards the sky completely obscuring Natsu from view as the geyser surrounded him. "Igneel lend me your power" Natsu whispered as he then pushed his magic energy not caring if he would be completely out of magic once his attack was done.

"He's doing it" Wendy stated as her eyes went wide. Natsu had only tried to do 'that' once and it drained his power in seconds, but for those seconds he was completely indestructible. 'Natsu make it count' she thought to herself as she watched the geyser grow wider and wider.

"What's he doing Wendy?" Erza's voice reached her as the red head appeared beside her.

"He's going into elemental force" Wendy replied without looking at her guild mate.

"What is elemental force?" Makarov asked this time as blue began to appear more and more in the geyser.

"It allows Natsu to become fire and wind since he and I have been training together. He's indestructible, but it drains his magic energy quickly. Last time he did it he lasted half a minute, but in that time period he destroyed so much in just one strike. I don't know for how long this time will last, but hopefully it's long enough to do whatever it is he has in mind" Wendy explained as the geyser then simply collapsed in to a blue and red ball at a high speed creating a swirl of dirt around it.

Natsu was so concentrated on pushing out as much energy as he could, he didn't feel the surge of power he body exerted or the piece of red dragon scaled armor that began to appear over his body. It wasn't like the one he was given in the other world, it was more the armor of a warrior. Something only Acnologia in his time had been able to do. His wings then took solid form appearing as those of a dragon.

"Elemental force!" Natsu's shouted his voice deep and predatory as the ball of flames exploded sending out a shock-wave pushing everything back even Acnologia. Once the wave was over and everyone could now see Natsu, they all went into shock at the sight of his arm. His pink hair which ended in blue tips flowed out from beneath a helmet that appeared as a roaring dragon.

'I can feel Igneel... Within' he whispered at he looked down at his hands now seeing the armor over his body. He turned to look at a window that was smashed but still showed his reflection and he smirked. 'I can feel you Igneel... We are one' he thought before turning his gaze back to Acnologia. 'I can control this for a few minutes with Igneels boost and can even land that spell twice' Natsu then crack his neck and knuckles before charging at the dragon of the apocalypse disappearing into thin air.

Acnologia looked around for Natsu as did everyone and everything though nobody could catch sight of him. "Up here!" A voice shouted causing everyone to look up. "Fire Sky Dragons: Elemental brilliant flame!" Natsu shouted as he threw a ball of red and blue flames at Acnologia. Once the ball made contact with Acnologia's back the black dragon of the apocalypse roared in pain as his legs wobbled a bit and bending.

'Where did he get such power?... I can feel Igneel flowing through him' Acnologia thought before his face went to the right and he felt a pain in his jaw. He didn't even see Natsu coming. He didn't sense him at all. "Enough games!" Acnologia shouted after receiving another blow to the jaw sending him crashing into a building, but still on his feet. He then spread his wings and took to the sky.

"He's doing it!" A voice shouted from within the crowd of mages in front of the castle as they watched Natsu land punishing blows on the black dragon. "Natsu!" They shouted and soon an uproar of cheers began, but immediately died in its tracks as Acnologia took to the sky.

"Come on Natsu" Wendy whispered as she watched the body of her beloved dragon slayer take to the sky after the black dragon. "Take him down" she growled lowly enough so that the others who didn't have enhanced hearing could hear.

Soon the image of Natsu collided with the black dragon and another shock-wave occurred from the impact. When the wind hit the mages those who couldn't stand it were pushed back, but those like Wendy, Erza, Makarov and a few others simply stood there as the wind washed over them. Though the wind to Wendy held the comforting scent of Natsu as well as some of his warmth.

Natsu's head had collided with Acnologia chest and the dragon held in his roar of pain this time, not going to allow his opponent the pleasure of thinking he could defeat the dragon. 'Enough' Acnologia thought as he hit Natsu with his claw sending the dragon slayer crashing to the ground at high speeds.

Natsu roared at the contact of the ground, but quickly got back to his feet ignoring the large size crater his body created. "Fire Dragons Secret Art:..." He gritted out as he launched himself at Acnologia "Sword Horn!" He shouted as his head made contact with Acnologia chin sending the dragons head jerking back. "Fire Dragons Roar!" He shouted aiming at the dragons chest and with more power than it usually held it pushed the black dragon back in the air.

'I'm almost out of magic' Natsu thought as he began feeling the strain of his body exerting such measures of his magic. 'It's now or never' he thought before rocketing to the sky above Acnologia and the dragon followed after him with his gaze. Once a good distance above the dragon Natsu ignited his fists, one blue and the other crimson.

Acnologia at the sight of the dragon slayer igniting his fist began charging up about to let out his roar attack. Natsu seeing this had to speed up his attack. "With sky magic in my right hand and my fathers flames in my left hand, I put them together to create" he started as he smashed his hands together creating a ball of magic almost the size of Acnologias claw. "Fire Sky Dragons Dazzling Blaze!" He shouted throwing the ball of magic at the black dragon.

Acnologia opened his mouth unleashing his roar attack with was like a high powered beam of complete power appearing like an Etherion blast. When the two attacks met Acnologias roar was pushing the ball of magic back. "Elemental Dragon Force Elemental roar!" Natsu shouted sending a blast of fire and sky magic which appeared as a unison raid from his mouth.

When his roar connected with the ball of magic being pushed by Acnologias own roar they both fought for dominance and sadly Natsu's power began to falter. 'I'm losing power' Natsu thought as he felt his magic starting to disperse and his gaze beginning to falter.

"Iron Dragons..."

"Lightning Dragons..."

"Light Dragons..."

"Shadow Dragons..."

"Poison Dragons..."

"Sky Dragons..."

"Roar!" Natsu heard from beside him as roars of all colors were fired in the direction of his roar and magic ball and connecting along the way creating the first ever dragons slayers unison raid. When contact was made with the ball all the roars of the dragons slayers roars began pushing the ball of magic towards Acnologia dominating his roar and in no time their roars won the battle and the ball of magic connected with Acnologia getting a roar of complete pain from the dragon.

After his roar finished Natsu felt his body go limp in exhaustion and began falling down towards the ground. The armor his was wearing disappeared and every he could feel the air rushing over his skin as he fell. He watched as the ground grew closer and closer and before he reached the ground his sight went dark.

He gaze went from darkness to a little lighter setting and his mind could make out the city around him, but he couldn't see it all. His eyes were barely open and most of the image he was seeing was being blocked out by his eyelashes. Though what he did see was Acnologia crash into the ground destroying a metal gate (blink), then the black dragon getting up with his body beaten and scathed before spreading his wings which appeared to be a bit damaged as well (blink), he flapped them once or twice before taking to the sky and flying off away from the city. His body no longer in shape for a battle and when the dragon was gone Natsu's gaze was once again consumed by darkness.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update. My laptop got a virus and deleted all the stories I had on it including the new chapters I was about to post up, but now it's going to take longer for that to happen since I have to go back and write them all after reading the stories to get perspective of what I'm going to write. So I had to go back and re-read all the chapters for this story before writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, I actually feel it's way better than what I already had written. I will try and update my other stories as soon as I can. Until Next Time. Hope I get good reviews on this chap.**


	9. Not A Chapter

**Hey everyone who has read my work and have waited for an update. I just wanted to inform you that I'm currently working on new chapters. I know i said that the last time i posted something but after that my life got pretty hectic. Illnesses, injuries, writers block. Now I'm not going to bore you with all the details so no worries. Though I will say I have a laptop that has not been broken by my older brother or irresponsible people in my life and hope to bring you an update soon. Also in my time away I was requested by a very close friend of mine who I've known forever and as a b-day gift to write a fanfic for their favorite tv show and have been working on that. Though I'm not quite sure I should post it simply because I have several different unfinished versions after binge watching the show all the way to its current standing. It's not an anime so that's what has made it all the more tough to write. Hopefully you'll hear from me soon. Also, I need ideas for girls to pair with Natsu in the chosen ones. Also if you're a fan of Teen Wolf and not judgey and can give me a not so mean review about what I have so far send me a message so I can show you what I have so far and you can hopefully help me out. Until Next Time.**

**Sincerly,**

**Nate_Texans**


End file.
